A known switch has a housing, a switching rocker which is mounted in the housing and is associated with electrical contacts, and a button which is likewise mounted in the housing.
By actuating the button, the switching rocker is moved which, in turn, then actuates one of the electrical contacts. The actuation of the button can usually take place in two directions, for example pushing and pulling, whereby different contacts are connected. Each of the contacts can generally be switched in two stages, for example in a first stage with a light actuating force and in a second stage with a greater actuating force or a greater stroke of the button. In this way, for example, a window lifter motor can be actuated in the desired direction, i.e. opening or closing of the window pane, and in the desired type of operation, in order for example to be actuated manually, as long as the corresponding button is held or complete opening or closing of the window pane, even after the button as been released.
A problem in such switches is that the button basically tends to rattle. In particular owing to the unavoidable vibrations in a motor vehicle, an undesired noise is then generated in the interior of the vehicle.